


Another

by DCDCDC



Series: 局外人 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, n52jason todd, p52tim drake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCDCDC/pseuds/DCDCDC
Summary: n桶和p提谈论一些和自己世界对方说不出口的东西。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 局外人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841455
Kudos: 9





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> 算是局外人的番外，n桶和p提，但n52是提姆x斯蒂芬妮，23纯亲情。
> 
> 时间线介绍，  
> 现在n桶在法外刊v2后期，冰山俱乐部后，离开哥谭，三人组还没齐聚，刚答应卢瑟的要求去做老师，  
> n提在未来提姆，兄弟眼，蝙蝠女侠射杀（其实还没死）泥面人以后开车和斯蒂芬妮去了正联地面总部，在意外中和巴特，卡珊（神奇少女）等人会合前往异世界，遇到并记起了康纳，重建了少年正义联盟。
> 
> p桶p提在局外人后。
> 
> 两边的杰森都有无限危机的记忆。

——你从来都无法替代。

提姆醒来时待在一个陌生的地方。

这并不少见，毕竟干这一行哪能不遭遇几次意外，刺客联盟的牢房，医院，或者是黑暗的仓库，事实上这都算好，糟糕的事多了去，见怪不怪。但这也不多见，不能这么多。

——每一次出门都是和死神贴面共舞，某个和他同居的文艺（？）青年简直想把自己的喜好灌进他的脑子里。

所以，我这又是被哪路大神偷袭了？

提姆努力转动自己的聪明头脑，遗憾的告诉自己啥事没有，他不过就是睡了一觉，正常夜巡，正常医疗，正常被同居人拒绝续杯，等下，同居人？

“RED……？”

不在。

房间是非常整洁的，哪里都恰到好处，但又不缺乏生活的气息，果然不是他睡前住的那个，提姆轻敲墙壁，空空荡荡的回音告诉他不对劲，这很有特色的藏匿方式带着明显的义警作风，他们家的那种。

所以我是到哪个和蝙蝠相关的义警安全屋里了吗？提姆想，虽然因很久没有回去不能说全然掌控，但他不记得自己会出现如此纰漏，以至于漏掉这么大一个人，不不不，现在还不能妄下定论，一切皆有可能。

哥谭就是这样，虽然他住外边。

遗憾的是他睡觉之前被同居人毫不留情的卸掉了一身装备，只有偷偷藏匿的几枚蝙蝠标，该死，我是怎么说的，看吧，这世界上没有绝对安全的地方！

摇头甩掉某人的脸，提姆小心翼翼的打开门，客厅有点眼熟又差距甚远，他一时想不起来哪里对的上，但厨房有声音，还有股莫名的香味。

“不准动！”

“what the……小红？！”

“这么说你是另一个世界的小红？”

天啊，不要又……

杰森拼了老命才忍住不要捂自己的脸（或是自己的胃），腹部瞬间出现幻痛，似乎有块骨头等着被矫正①。现在的情况很复杂，尤其复杂，一个长着他弟弟的脸的陌生人（大概吧）充满敌意的看着他，他们过了几招，直到确认双方都没有敌意以后才平静下去。

杰森恍惚的习惯性的把刚泡好的咖啡递过去，眼前的人迅速接过却半天不肯下嘴，直到纠结了好一会儿才一副大义凌然模样喝下去，露出满足的表情。

这副见到咖啡命都不要的架势绝对是小红无疑！

杰森心想，越发觉得对方脸上的神情向自己这边那个靠拢。

事实上他们长得真的很像，非常像，只是这边的提姆常年都是忙碌的样子，一起吃早饭的时候恨不得把脸埋在餐盘里，疲惫简直写在脸上，而眼前这个不仅没有脱发困扰，眼底都没有青灰的，完全是健健康康一只小鸟。

最关键的是，这边的提姆总是压力过大，像是有谁赶着他走，停不下来，也不愿意停，特别是和未来的自己打过照面以后，杰森旁敲侧击过很多次都被他打哈哈的敷衍过去。不够自信，时刻想证明自己，杰森发誓他说的都是真的，虽然红罗宾一直掩藏的很好，但这种状态他不要太眼熟，简直是以前他对迪克的翻版。

而这个提姆……

“你看起来不错。”

“是挺不错的。”

另一边，提姆也在打量杰森。

没有敌意。

这是他的第一印象。

不是说只要是杰森陶德就非常好斗，动不动就致人死亡（他世界的也不会），但是，他时提姆德雷克，所以，能懂的吧？

要是在这里出了什么意外，他那边的大红恐怕穿过多元宇宙都要过来把凶手打死，所以这对双方的性命都好。

所以他不是真的为了咖啡不要命，ok？事实上，他很珍惜的好吗？虽然时刻都在危险边缘徘徊，也不代表他会轻视生命，这是义警必修课之一，如何正视自己，没合格的谁敢说自己不是新手？而且要是因喝咖啡死的话他这辈子都不会原谅自己的。

之所以这么做不过是他有救自己的手段。

想必这个杰森也是察觉到这一点没有多说什么，由他折腾。

这个杰森，想到这个词提姆还是有点不适，他……他是完全的黑发，没多出点白什么的，虽然这不能代表他没死过，但至少有可能？

非常年青，至少是他在自己这边的杰森照片里能找到的年纪，但又不真的那么年青，怎么说，有种成熟和青涩混杂的诡异感，和他常年相处的那个有所差别。而且完全，完全不愤怒的样子，不是那种愤怒耗尽的疲惫，或是看透之后随心所欲的控制，是那种有，但可以压制的，唔，不过和那家伙比起来谁都像温顺的小绵羊吧。

为什么现在红灯军团都不来招个人？

提姆默默吐槽，觉得对方可能是拒绝过了，毕竟对超能力一向敬而远之是蝙蝠传统不是吗？即使他早就宣称脱离。

这没有啥好奇怪的，蝙蝠家什么搞不到，想成为超能力者的方法要多少有多少，只不过是自己不想，而提到拒绝超能力，就连他的超能力朋友都能很平静的接受，甚至会反过来怀疑他，这让提姆觉得他们内部是不是有个鄙视链什么的，比如蝙蝠>超能力者>其他普通英雄？

“嗯，那么，你是怎么看出来我不是你这边的提姆的？”

“这么说好绕口，叫他德雷克好了。”说这话的时候杰森的面部表情随之诡异的扭曲了一下②，提姆不知道他想到了什么，但肯定不是什么好东西，至少对这个世界的他不是，“小红他这里……”

杰森卷起左手衣袖——露出他结实的手臂——指了指靠近桡侧的皮肤，比划两下，“这里有一条疤③，虽然可以完全治好，但他硬是把它留下了。”

而提姆没有。

“就凭这？”

“小红看上去好商量，但实际情况总是相距甚远，你懂的。”

同样倔的一批的提姆了然点头，虽然在他的记忆里没有关于非要留下的左臂记忆，但占据同等地位的痕迹不会少。

不过这个世界他们的关系这么好的吗？提姆暗自抿了一口咖啡，杰森提到他的同位体时的语气轻松过分，不像假装，他们那边的杰森都是很久之后才习惯了这一点。

又一个不同点，他想。

但这份沉默似乎被杰森当作了不相信的证据，他颇有些苦恼的挠头（这个动作让他显得真的很年轻）,欲言又止，“说真的，我记得非常清楚，你不会想知道为什么。”

反正肯定是糟糕的事对吧？提姆毫不奇怪这里的杰森也是如此倒霉。

总是很糟糕的，对谁来说都是这样。

“那他怎么样？”

“还好吧，我是说，事业顺利，家庭美满？”杰森回忆了一下，确认无误，“最近还找回了自己的挚友和团队，我在考虑要不要送几幅多元宇宙的地图给他，介于小侦探最近沉迷于不同的时间线和平行世界，虽然有点老了，而且在那件事以后整个多元宇宙都发生了变化，但应该还是能用的。”

“呃，如果你想知道……”

“不不不，别告诉我，让我想想”提姆摇了摇头，兴奋起来，他知道的！“挑战者小队，监视者还是反监视者？平行宇宙的蝙蝠侠！”

“你还挺了解的嘛，看来我们关系很好？”杰森眯了眯眼睛，“我都没告诉小红！”

“啊，那是……”

夜晚的房间很暗，非常安静，只有杰森平淡的声音，那一个个冒险填充了他的空洞，虽然不是永久起效，但他知道他不会再是一个人了。

杰森为什么会把这些往事告诉他呢？这边的他们这么要好都没有的，他凭什么给他？就因为那时的提姆像个街头流浪儿？

无论哪个都行的流浪儿。

“虽然我不知道你在想什么，但停下好吗？提米。”杰森在他眼前挥了挥手，又一个不同，这个杰森脾气真好。

“可以，怎么了？”

“不，只是，”

你的脸色不太好，杰森想，看上去很正常的提摩西老板脸，那通常是提姆不舒服的表情。

现在他已经很少这样了，上次看到还是在他开玩笑叫他替代品的时候，虽然后来他郑重道过歉，但他们都决定彻底解决这个历史遗留问题。

这个提姆怎么回事？

“别管那个了，你，我是说，你，我，不，还是你，我想知道你是怎么看待这个世界的我的？”这话一出口，提姆自己都被吓了一跳，其实他想问的和这个还有些差别，但已经足够像了。

怎么就问出来了，他想，对着那边的杰森，从来不顺利，无论琳达医生，康纳或是巴特鼓励多少次，他没法迈出一步。

“想了解莫尔索——算了，我还是叫他杰森好了——对你的看法？嗯，你的病情看起来的确有所好转。”琳达医生照常在病例里写写画画，“在意别人的看法是对感情有所需求的证明，恭喜你不再是刚来的时候那种空洞样了，很好。”

谢了，医生，虽然这并没有什么帮助。

“哦，兄弟，你有点问题啊。”巴特在他屡次失败后无奈的摇头，“虽然我知道你的表达障碍，但认真的？这是第几次了？”

“别这么说，巴特。”拿出他爸爸姿态的康纳，感谢克拉克，仁慈，宽容的小镇男孩，“你得知道那是几次差点杀了提姆的人。”

“唔，那个，杰森已经好了，至少对我来说是这样。”

“那你倒是问啊，反正我支持他对你没有阴谋那一边。”巴特不知想到什么，十分笃定，“就算有，还有我们呢！”

“不，我想提姆不是因为这个。”再次感谢克拉克，“虽然你说得我完全同意，但别忘了杰森也是把提米拉出来的人之一，而他们的关系可没有我们这么直截了当。”

“他只是需要时间。”

“在五次拉我们出来泡吧以后？要我说在未来……”

“巴特，这是禁句！你不能把未来的事这么说出来。”

“就是这样，抱歉啦兄弟。”

但是这个人的话，提姆尝试正视这个杰森。青年似乎被他的问题搞得有点不知所措，但除此之外或许还有一些“又来了”的无奈，他蓝绿色的眼睛平和安静，像潺潺流动的水泉。

他知道他不会审判（judge）他。

杰森的眼睛也是蓝绿色的，但绿色居多，很容易让人想到沉静的森林，或是雨后的松林，这是死亡如影随形。

提姆不想想起他的死，因为那会引发一连串不适。血，暴力，厮杀，窒息，琳达医生也建议在真正解决之前尽量少想，但却不是不想。

现在他们好多了，是这样吗？

“小红是我的弟弟。”一开始很困难，年轻的杰森艰涩开口，但只要有了开始，接下来的倒也没那么困难了，除了对蝙蝠侠以外，杰森的确是最坦诚的那个，还很敏锐。

大概是实在了解戳伤口的痛苦，所以才总是那么准确，但换句话将，只要他想规避，就从不失手。

“刚回来的时候我不能说不恨他，”杰森回想起当初那段晦暗的时光，无论过去多久，头依旧隐隐作痛，“但我更恨布鲁斯，几次想要真的杀了他，对他说，我们完了，或者干脆让他杀了（放我走）我。”

“可小红真的很好，我是说，我们有一段时间相看两厌，就算见面也当对方陌生人，但他主动来找我，所以，我们很好。”

和我这边差距好大。

提姆的咖啡杯已经空了，想到那天晚上，如果不是意外的话他是绝对不会踏进那个房间一步，他是说，谁会想死呢？

杰森陶德代表着死亡。

但杰森非旦没有杀了他，还治疗了他。

“你叫他替代品……”

“我们早就不那么做了。”杰森打断他，疑惑爬上他的脸，不太明白为什么提姆会这么问，“他，红罗宾是个称职的义警。”

哦，所以这里也有达米安。

这一点也不让人惊讶，考虑到蝙蝠崽子亲儿子的身份，想必哪个世界都漏不了。

“那罗宾呢？他作为罗宾的时候？”

这个问题未免有点尖锐，杰森瞬间露出不适的表情，但很快又被他抚平了。

要是那边的杰森听到的话绝对会给他几拳的，他可以选择控制愤怒，但也可以说不，而这个人，显然，非常能控制自己。

或者正好相反。

“别告诉他我说的。”过了一会儿，杰森抬起头，他的表情有点……羞涩？——不不不，不会吧，这个红头罩居然会？！——但总归带着不好意思的味道。

“我很高兴他是我的继任者。”

哦，不。

“你确定吗？你真的确定？”

完全不是得到想要回答的模样，提姆睁大了眼睛，咖啡杯明明已经空了，还一个劲往嘴里倒，直到杰森都看不下去了给他再添一杯。

“谢谢，我现在能肯定你不是杰森弄出来恶搞我的了。”

“真的吗？这么久了你才相信？”

“是的。”

提姆严肃的看着咖啡，像那是什么不可亵渎的神圣之物，或者说证据。

“我知道你想问什么，”杰森有点为难，或许是刚才漏了点不该漏的底，他现在也豁出去了，“但你的情况，我看得出来，和小红不一样。”

“所以你肯定没有把这个世界的我打的半死只能在泰坦塔流血，差点杀了我两次，在我帮他越狱后，还送了我几颗枪子。”

“事实上除了越狱……都有？”

？？？

“这个世界的我到底有什么问题？！”

谢天谢地终于轮到我来说这句话了。

“你们到底是怎么变成这样的，说实话，真的，我还需要一杯咖啡。”

提姆稍微缓了一下，一口干完所有咖啡，像经历了一场宿醉。

真的，严肃来说，如果换作他，不，因为经历几乎完全一样，就是他，他是无论如何，绝对绝对无法想象，到底是有什么毛病才会让他，准被害者，主动去找杰森。

就算是他追逐的罗宾也不行！

“不，你不能，咖啡摄入量已经够多了。”但杰森—无情的咖啡机器—拒绝了他，即使狗狗眼也没用，他已经有比扎罗抗体了。“但是我可以给你做个煎蛋什么的，事实上你闯进来之前我就在这么做。”

“你居然会做饭？！”

“我不能会吗？”

“不……”

该死的我就不该醒，提姆想起自己每次问杰森那些食物都是哪里买的，一向不想理他的杰森就会露出那种看二傻子一样的眼神。

——“世界第二侦探哈？”

而每次一被这么挑衅，提姆就不会想从他那里听到答案了。

这么说起来杰森是真的很敏锐，非常敏锐，还会戳人痛点。

这么明显的答案我到底是为什么一直没有发现？难道真的是智商降低了吗？还是就是因为那是杰森？

“好了，你的早餐。”

杰森的动作非常快，冒着热气的煎蛋散发着熟悉的味道，尝起来也几乎一模一样。

“事实上小红刚知道的时候和你差不多。”洗完盘子以后，杰森从书柜里抽出一本打开，回想起小红那天的表情，真遗憾没带手机过去，他耸了耸肩，“毕竟我们总是不会对不了解的东西抱有幻想。”

“是的。”提姆同意这一点，就算相处的时间延长了，他也不能说自己很了解杰森，他也不渴求别人的理解，或者说只是对蝙蝠如此。

“那么你呢？”

提姆环顾四周，特别是窗外，这里不是哥谭，至少不是他记忆中的哥谭，哥谭的天空总是灰暗的，这是大量的化学工厂排气所致，如果这个世界的布鲁斯没在这方面发力的话恐怕很难改变。

最重要的是杰森的态度，感谢琳达，在她的帮助下他的确对自己的同居人有所了解了，虽然这个不一定是自己知道的那样，但他们有着同一个起源，杰森他……和家庭在一起，他总是患得患失。

“这个世界的你也脱离家庭了吗？”

即使注意到他不熟悉的制服，真的也很难问出这个问题，在他的世界里，对哥谭来说红头罩已经是过去的事了，杰森专注世界，只有偶而才回去掀起风暴，连蝙蝠侠都管不到，久而久之那些人也干脆装起乖来，学会安分和服从。

而他则一直待在大都会附近，和联盟的朋友作伴，虽然还一直挂着红罗宾的标志，但包括他的朋友都知道，事情有了改变，哥谭很少出现了，或许早晚有一天会成为回忆。

蝙蝠侠没做什么，一如既往。

而这里……在房间的角落里放着还没来得及收起的制服，熟悉的多米诺面具，和一个看上去有品多了的面罩，如果不是这个世界的杰森说他们的经历几乎完全相同，他恐怕也不会有此猜测。

“总是如此？”

但杰森却很平静的样子，翻过书页的手也很平稳，这个姿态很眼熟，每当那边的杰森提到这些，他总是很平静，即使在别人眼里不应该这样。

“发生了什么？”

“哦，也没什么。”杰森把书搁在一边，“前面的东西你几乎都了解，除了越狱那部分，我不记得自己住过黑门或是阿卡姆什么的，至于后面那也没什么，因为一些事我们待在一起，因为一些事我们打了一架，最后我自由了，就是这样。”

在说这些话的时候，他的眼神时不时瞟向桌面，提姆能分辨出一些他不认识的人待在照片里，三张照片，一张被扣在桌上，其他两张里都是三个人，杰森，星火，罗伊；杰森，不认识的超人克隆体，不认识的女人（看起来很亚马逊）。

哦，真是糟糕，提姆想，但也许也是件好事。

杰森找到了新的家庭。

这个世界的布鲁斯也是竭尽所能发挥出了自己的能力啊。

“然后这个时候我来找你？”

“绝对比你想的早得多，提姆。”杰森笑了起来，“非常早。”

“在蝙蝠侠离开我们之后（如果你那边也是一样就会知道他没死），所有人都变了，或者没变，死亡并不如人们想象中会改变太多东西，我想是这样的。”

“小红……小红有点难受，但他后来好了，特别是在布鲁斯回来以后，虽然后面又出了一点事，但他会好起来的，我绝对相信他，即使他总是时不时怀疑自己，把自己逼得很紧，还莫名其妙热爱贬低，但要我说他绝对是最出色的罗宾，迪克和他差远了，他……”

杰森停顿了一下，似乎回想起什么不好的记忆。他直视着提姆，像看着另一个人。

“他说自己非常害怕将我们中的一个作为标准，因为我们总是胜过他，以各自不同的方式④，”

提姆的目光停住了，这的确是他的想法。

杰森是怎么知道的？

就算是这个世界的我也绝对不会……！

哦，今天的绝对已经太多了，杰森也从没想会把自己的冒险故事给另一个人说，他告诉杰森自己的想法怎么了。

“我不得不说这太蠢了，好歹还是个侦探，”戏谑的声音，杰森一点也不想嘲讽人的时候才会用，转为严肃，“对我来说他很好，作为罗宾？很好，红罗宾？了不起！他曾是除了阿尔弗雷德以外我和家庭唯一的联系，现在不再是了。”

只要一想到提姆的同伴说过的，他一直在少年泰坦为他担保⑤，不是蝙蝠侠那种“这是我的事，我会监控好不让他四处作乱”，而是“这是我的兄弟，你们可以信任他”。

只要有这个，再怎么伤痕累累，或许都有值得期待的地方。

“现在只是我们两的联系。”

“你问我和他怎么样，我不知道你和那个我的事，但我们？最开始他就是约我吃了一顿早餐，我们交换了一下情报，然后就一起夜巡，共享垃圾食品夜宵，有时我们也打打游戏，逛逛书店，拯救他于亚健康，最后他霸占了我对床，偷光了我的冰箱，而且还不打算收拾。”

他真的一点也不生气，提姆想，时间又回到那段原本看上去无比灰暗的经历里，他血流不止，躺在沙发上逐渐冰凉，那个杰森从没拒绝过他，即使他会大开嘲讽，一度让他想和他同归于尽。

“我们就是这样。”

杰森以此作结。

——

提姆回到自己的世界已经是晚上了，那个世界的杰森极力邀请他吃个晚饭再走，但你懂的，有些事常常不遂人意。

但万幸这个世界有人等他。

“戈登-拉姆齐⑥哈？”

青年在厨房里忙碌，清洗的声音伴随着隐隐的香味传出，两种不同的食物味道交杂，看来有客人来过了，提姆挑眉，看到高大的背影闻声回头，蓝绿色的眼睛透出几分不动声色的威严，配上那似笑非笑的表情，他只得乖乖到餐桌坐好。

“旅行很好？”

杰森端出菜肴，肆无忌惮的打量提姆的脸。强烈的侵略性能让人不自觉露出破绽，而杰森的，再善于掩藏自己的人也无处藏身。

“还不错。”

提姆毫不介意他的打量，大大方方任由他看完，直到杰森结束，坐到他的对面。说真的，这还是有点怪，就像过了门禁才溜回家被逮到不得不接受家长检查的小鬼，我的自制力很强的！

但是，他看见蓝绿色眼睛里隐藏的担忧和放松，和那个杰森很像，但绝不一样。

其实也没那么糟。

“那么，那边的我怎么样？”

“说真的他打扮的就像只公鸭。”杰森不知道想起什么，放声笑起来，“而且太吵了。”

“还是你比较好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 在相同和不同之中，提姆最终找到了自己的位置。
> 
> 羡慕n提和n桶关系很好，但他也有等待自己的人。
> 
> ①出自未来提姆那里，未来提姆一打三只小鸟，顺便给桶哥正骨。  
> ②少年正义联盟新刊，小红改了个代号叫“德雷克”，意为世界上最危险的鸟，其实我们应该叫他小黄……  
> ③出自侦探漫画966期，未来提姆所留。  
> ④出自侦探漫画967期，未来提姆自述  
> ⑤提姆真的在少年泰坦为桶担保了！在法外者（没有s）刊里，桶哥还得到了成员之一的信任（真的一点也没怀疑他）和帮助。（妈的我枯了。）  
> ⑥地狱厨房的主厨


End file.
